The Last Red Rose
by Mandii.dimitriluver17
Summary: Dimitri left Rose for Tasha thinking it was for the best. Rose is now 20 and has three year old twins. Dimitri is the father. Lissa and Christian are getting married what will happen when Dimitri and Tasha come back 3 years later.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Red Rose

**(Author`s Note this is my second story my first one was not that good I promise this one will be better so please enjoy and comment on my writing did I stay with rose`s character it is going to be really cute)**

Dimitri left Rose for Tasha thinking it was for the best. Rose is 20 has three year old twins. Lissa and Christian are getting married what will happen when Dimitri comes back 3 years later.

Chapter 1

A new start

**Rose POV**

_I was walking to my training with Dimitri. I was going to be on time for once. Now I want to show Dimitri how of an adult I am since I turned 18 last week. Things were going great for me and Dimitri he told me how much he loves me and how he isn't going to let anything happen to me. As I walk into the gym and look around he isn't here yet. Oh well I should set up before and he will be very proud of me. I hear the gym door open and I see Dimitri walking in with his guardian mask but I can tell something is not right. _

_"Hey comrade why are you not on time I was here on time and I even set up" I said with a smug look on my face. "Roza I have to tell you something...something that I must do" He said sadly_

_"what`s wrong Dimitri are you ok?" I said "Rose I accepted Tasha offer" he looked up to see my face._

_I felt my whole world crashing down and I lost my balance. "No Dimitri how could you ...you sleep with me then leave. You you said you loved me and would never let anything happen to me. YOU LIAR" he just stare at me with a blank expression on this face. I ran as fast as I could out the door across campus and to the cabin and I locked myself in for the rest of the day. _

I woke up crying and out of breath my sheets were all tangled. I had that dream a lot. Dimitri took Tasha`s offer a couple of days after we had sex .I found out I was pregnant three weeks later and they are his children because he is the only person I have had sex with. I have not seen him since. Lissa has been there for me and I told her the truth soon after I found out now my life has been good and I love my two beautiful angles Valeriya and Alena.

I quickly got up and took a shower it was 6:45 am Vampire time so 6:45 at night. I went to my daughter's rooms two wake them up "Valeriya, Alena wake up sweeties" they are a good mix of Dimitri and I. They are not identical Valeriya has my hair color which is up to her shoulders and Dmitri's dark brown eyes she also has my personality god bless her soul. Alena has long hair and is light like Dimitri's and has my eye color she is calm and taller like her father. Sometimes it hurts to look at them because they are so like him. "mommy can I sleep in for just a bit longer just for five minutes" Valeriya said "No baby we have to get up don't you want to get your flower girl dresses today" I said "I do I do momma I want to get mine today" and Alena shot out of bed and got dressed without my help what a good little girl. "Ok ok I'm up mommy I want to wear pink today" Valeriya said. I helped her get dressed and went downstairs to get some cereal for them.

"Good Morning girls are you ready to go shopping today" Lissa shouted I checked the bond she was hiding something but I would find out later she has gotten good at blocking me out. "yes yes yes yes auntie Lissa" the girls said in unison and jumped up to hug Lissa. Aww I love my girls. "Morning Liss I know I am, hey Lissa I can buy them I actually make some money now and this is your wedding so I'm going to pay." I said I got the girls there cereal."No rose I want to do this for the girls. I love you and them so much it does not matter I am going to be queen soon. So it doesn't really matter Rose please."

"Fine but I want to pay for their hair the day of the wedding. Deal"

"Deal ok lets go" We were just about to leave then we heard. "Valeriya Alena did you think you could leave without saying bye to me" "Uncle Christian" they screamed "o dear why do you do that Pyro" the girls love Christian I did not know he liked children till they were born. "Oh Rosie I couldn't let them leave without a hug now could I" he said as he carried Valeriya and Alena back to me. "Ok now you can go" he said and kissed Lissa. "Ewwww yuck!" the girls said and I laughed " let's start this shopping day."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Well here is chapter 2 I hope you like it)**

Chapter 2

As we get to the dress boutique the girls are amazed of how many dresses they could try on they love dress up so this is heaven for them. "Mommy thanks for bringing me here I love this place" Alena said. We tried on about 20 dresses for each and we decided on these two beautiful dresses. The dresses are both pearly white and have a pink and purple bow around the waist. Pink for Valeriya and purple for Alena and they both have a white tiara's with pink and purple rhinestones to match their dresses. They are so cute I love them with all heart. "You little ladies look absolutely cute come and give mommy a big hug." They ran over and hugged me "we love you mommy." I look at Lissa and she went to the register to pay. "Rose could you come here for a second" Liss said "Ok Girls go change the sales lady will help you." "Ok mom" Alena said. "Rose you don't seem to happy today. Are you ok? I wish I could feel what you're feeling sometimes." I am upset because Lissa is getting married to the love of her life and I lost mine to a bitch and he didn't even care about me he just left. "I'm fine Liss I just wish the girls knew Dimitri now they have to grow up without a father and I go on without a husband. I still love Dimitri but he obviously didn't love me he just left." I exclaimed "Aww rose I'm sorry. Dimitri does not deserve you anyways or those girls." Liss whispered "Thanks Lissa I am just glad I have Valeriya and Alena to heel this pain." The girls changed and we took the bags and headed to a cafe to eat some lunch before I take Valeriya and Alena to preschool. The girls had peanut butter and jelly sandwich and I had a tea and pizza umm I love pizza.

Valeriya and Alena go to the afternoon preschool class so Lissa and I will be dropping them off in 10 minutes. "Mommy I love my teacher she is the bestest." Valeriya said "I love to read Momma" Alena said. "I know girls" and I smiled the girls both loved to go to school which was another quality that the girls had that reminded me of Dimitri. We walk in and Miss Taylor greets us by the entrance. "Good Afternoon Girls, our first activity today is finger painting! Hello Miss Hathaway the girls are doing a great job, you should be proud and they are completing work that is above there years. You should look into a gifted program. ""Thanks Miss Taylor, call me Rose, I'll look into it" Yea right. "Alright, make sure you consider it and you can call me Lindsay." And with that she walked away. "Ok girls behave and have fun I hope you paint me something nice bye" I hugged them and left with Lissa. Miss Taylor is slim and tall like any moroi. She has long brown hair and soft hazel eyes. She is kind moroi that is not caught up into the royalty drama.

Lissa and I went home and talked more about how I am feeling then I went to pick up Valeriya and Alena from school. While I was driving I was feeling Lissa she had something to tell me but was trying to find the right time to say it. "Damn it Liss why don't you just tell me" I swore. I got the girls and they both painted me a picture. "Look mom look I painted a flower garden with a buffer fly." Valeriya said "No momma look at my picture it of you, me and Val do you like it?"Alena said "of course I do baby and yours too Val." It was dinner time when we got home and Christian made us spaghetti and meatballs. "Yummy" Valeriya said as she ran to the kitchen. "Wait a second, Valeriya wash your hands! You too Alena" I shouted. After dinner I gave my kids a bath, read Clifford the big red dog one of their favourite stories and put them to bed.

I went down stairs to say goodnight to Lissa I was feeling tired of all the emotions today. "Hey Liss I just wanted to say goodnight and thanks for everything today."

"No problem I would do anything for you but I need to tell you something

"Oh this is it what she was hiding from me. "You should sit down Rose." I sat

"Rose my wedding is in two weeks and Tasha is coming...with Dimitri since he is her guardian. Rose you know I love you like a sister and I am upset at Tasha but she is Christian's aunt and soon I will be related to her. So I just wanted you to know. Also they will be staying here at our house." Lissa stated

"WHAT! Staying here why can't they find a hotel at court or something. Why here at our house Lissa I don't know what to do if I see them together. I want to kill Dimitri and how about my kids they don't know about their father and he is coming what about Dimitri he will know they look like him and and" I was running out of things to say I was speechless also I was standing

"Rose calm down I am here for you, well get through this and they need to say here you know how people treat Tasha and please do this for me one thing... please Rose I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Ok Liss ill do this but we are not telling Dimitri about Valeriya and Alena because he does not deserve to be in their lives and also he will leave again so I don't want them thinking their father left them again. Oh when are they coming so I have time to prepare?" She didn't answer right away "when Liss" I said annoyed. "Tomorrow" she whispered. "WHAT!" I screamed "well I was going to tell you sooner but I was scared you would kill me" she said with a half laugh. "I'm sorry I yelled well I better get to sleep now I'll need it for tomorrow Night Lissa." "Goodnight Rose, I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner." And with that I walked up to my bedroom. Tomorrow is going to be a big day.

**(Author's note please tell me what you think should I keep going REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks for reading and for the reviews already ****Mandii) **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N Thanks for all of your awesome reviews! Heres Chapter 3 I hope you all like it p;ease tell me what you all think and maybe some suggestions I can write what you want. I don't own Vampire academy except for Valeriya and Alena Thanks Mandii)**

Chapter 3

**ROSE POV**

I was tossing and turning all night thinking about Dimitri. Why did he have to come two weeks before the wedding? I could handle if it was for a day or two. Oh, what am I going to do? It was 5:00 am which is an hour before I usually wake up, so I decided I will work out. I put on black short shorts and a red tank top and headed to the basement. Lissa made a gym for me, I still need to train and stay in shape. I jumped on the treadmill and ran for about 45 minutes, running always clears my mind. Then I just started punching practice and staked the dummies that were set up. After that I went back upstairs and took a long shower. While I was shampooing my hair I heard a door bell...

**LISSA POV **

Tasha's coming today. I feel so bad for not telling Rose about them coming. I got dressed and woke Christian up, he is such a heavy sleeper. "Christian wake up your Aunt is coming soon, you need to wake up, CHRISTIAN" I screamed "What, Oh yea Tasha is coming today ok ok I'm up Lissa relax don't yell at me." Christian screamed back. That's when I heard the door bell. I ran down stairs and got the door. " Hey Tasha, Guardian Belikov come in" I said in a bitter voice " Oh Lissa I can't believe your getting married I am so excited, maybe we can go look for my dress later on this week" Tasha exclaimed "Yes that would be great Tasha." "Dimitri can you bring the bags to the guess room and I will be up there in a minute I just want to say Hi to Christian." Tasha spoke to Dimitri. Dimitri turned away and went up stairs to the spare room.

**ROSE POV**

I went to the twin's room to wake them up and tell them that we have guests and to be on their best behaviour. "Valeriya and Alena its time to get up, we have a special day today." I said quietly "ok mommy I'm up" Alena said. Valeriya was still in bed but I could tell that she was faking "You are a good little girl Alena, I guess I will have to tickle Val to wake her up" I jumped onto her bed and tickled her. "No mommy No mom STOP Hahaha" Valeriya said laughing. "Ok ok sweetie but you have to get up I have something to tell you." "Ok mommy" Val said. After I got them dressed I sat them down just before going down stairs. "Girls there are important people down stairs that we will meet, their names are Guardian Belikov and Natasha Ozera and girls you have to be nice to them and be on perfect behaviour do you understand me." I hugged them and started to go downstairs to see the man I love or use to that is.

I was holding Valeriya and Alena hands when I walked into the kitchen. That's where I saw him standing there against the counter. He hasn't really changed. He is still that sexy god I use to train with. "Hello Rose" he said in a husky voice. "Hi Guardian Belikov" I said in a mean voice that was not intended. I looked at the girls. "Hello Guardian Belikov I am Valeriya it's a pleasure to meet you" she said "And I am Alena it is nice to meet you Guardian Belikov" and she stuck her little hand out to shake his. "It is nice to meet you too Valeriya and Alena" and he shook both their hands. He looked up at me and had a sad look in his eyes "Rose I did not know you had two lovely children" he said while looking at them. "Well you could have known if you didn't leave" I said in a low voice that only he could hear. I went to the fridge and got out some milk and cereal for the girls. Just then Tasha came walking in "ROSE!" she squealed "I can't believe it has been this long" she came to hug me, I felt forced to hugged her back because she was a nice person even though she took Dimitri away. "Yeah... Tasha long time how have you been?" "I have been good, who are these lovely girls" she said looking towards them. "Hi Tasha Ozera I am Alena and this is my sister Valeriya." "Hello Tasha it is nice to meet you" Valeriya said "Oh My goodness they are soooo cute Rose who's the father?" she asked. No! That was the one question I did not want to hear I stepped away from the girls and explained "Just some random moroi I met a bar one night, I was really drunk."

I looked up at Dimitri and I instantly felt the connection I had with him ever since we meet, I wonder if he still has that same electric buzz?

"Oh dear well at least you got something good out of it" she said in a harsh voice. "Mommy can we go and play now, I finished all the cereals... see look" "Ok Alena, Valeriya go along" "Can Guardian Belikov come to?" Val asked "No I'm sure he has other things to do" I hope he says no, I don't need the girls finding out Dimitri is their father and that he left them. "No Rose it is fine I can play with them, besides Tasha wanted to go shopping for a few things" he said gingerly "Oh and by the way Rose you look good" and with that he left with his two children holding his hand. "Yes I will be back though and I am going with Christian" Tasha said and she left. Thank god. I have to tell Lissa what happened, he will find out I know he will. I walked out of the kitchen to go find Lissa.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**DIMITRI POV**

I have been worried ever since Tasha got that invitation to Princess Vasilissa Dragomir and Christian Ozera's wedding. The second I left Rose I knew it was the wrong decision.

I was leaning against the counter when rose came down the stairs. She was stunning. It was like looking at her for the first time. She was wearing dark black lulu lemon pants that hugged her curves and a tight white and red sweater. Her long dark hair was to her waist GOD DAMN she looked good. I hoped that the look on my face wasn't giving anything away. Rose could read me so easily, but she wasn't looking at me. I was so mesmerized by her that I did not see the too little girls standing on either side of her holding both her hands.

They looked like her and someone else I recognized but I could not figure out exactly who it was. No! She had sex with someone, how could she just get herself knocked up? FUCK. I am so pissed off. But why should I care I left her right? I was the one who could have stayed and protected her. "Hello Rose" I said in a calm voice so that she doesn't notice that I am exceedingly mad. "Hi Guardian Belikov" she replied extremely harsh. She has never called me that, even when we first met. Now I wish she would have called me comrade for once. She looked at her daughter, the little one with short hair said "Hello Guardian Belikov I am Valeriya it's a pleasure to meet you" then the one a bit taller with long hair said "And I am Alena it is nice to meet you Guardian Belikov" and she stuck her little hand out. "It is nice to meet you too Valeriya and Alena" I shook their warm little hands.

I looked up at Rose and said "Rose I did not know you had two lovely children" "Well you could have known if you didn't leave" I heard her whisper so that only I could hear. She went to the fridge and got out some milk and cereal for the girls. I never took my eyes off her. Just then Tasha came walking in "ROSE!" she squealed.

Where do I begin, Tasha is a great friend and guarding her has been fun but everyday she reminds me that I left the only person I have ever loved. Rose. "Oh My goodness they are soooo cute Rose, who's the father?" she asked. That's when I started to pay more attention. Yeah tell her Rose, I would love to know so I can find him and smash his face in. No Dimitri you lost her, game over, done. No more Rose. I have to move on... she obviously has. "Just some random Moroi I met at a bar one night, I was really drunk." Control yourself Belikov I thought. This stupid Moroi guy slept with rose and left her with two children. I guess I kind of did the same thing but without the children.

"Mommy can we go and play now, I finished all the cereals... see look" I heard a little voice say "Ok Alena, Valeriya go along" "Can Guardian Belikov come to?" Val asked "No I'm sure he has other things to do" rose said. I was surprised that this little girl I just met wanted to play with me. I'm sure rose needs a break. "No Rose it's fine I can play with them, besides Tasha wanted to go shopping for a few things" I said "Oh and by the way Rose you look good" I whispered. Maybe I shouldn't have said it but she had to know and then I swear I saw her blush. Every time I look at her I still get that electric connection, I wonder if she gets it to. Probably not... I walked away holding Valeriya and Alena's little hands. This is going to be a fun two weeks.

**ROSE POV**

When I got upstairs I found Lissa Sitting on her bed. "Lissa why did you leave me downstairs with them, I thought you would be there with me!" She quickly said "sorry rose I thought it would be better for you".

**DIMITRI POV**

I was downstairs with Valeriya and Alena. They look so familiar. I mean they look like Rose but also someone else I just can't quite put my finger on who. But Rose said it was some random Moroi guy. "Hey guardian Belikov do you wanna have a tea party with me." Valeriya asked before I could answer "I want to play tooooo" Alena said "Ok girls but you can call me Dimitri." "Ok Dimitri how come mommy said you was so important upstairs?" Wow I didn't expect that kind of question from a three year old. "Well Alena your mom and I used to be friends, very good friends and I used to train her to fight when she was at St. Vladimir's Academy." "Ohh, I want to fight when I'm older just like my momma" Valeriya shouted "can you teach me like you taught my mommy" "That's good, Valeriya you are a lot like your mother you will be a great guardian and I can teach you when you are older" I said laughing. I was about to ask Alena if she wants to be a guardian but then I looked over and she was sitting there crying. "Alena are you ok?" I said and lifted her onto my lap, she hugged me very tightly. "I...I...I don't want mommy to die or get...get hurted" she sniffed "Alena everything is alright your mom is one of the best guardians I know ...and she is upstairs, no one is going to hurt her." When I looked up I saw Rose standing right in front of me.

**ROSE POV **

I was walking into the playroom to get the girls ready for preschool and I heard crying. I stepped in the room and saw Valeriya pointing to Alena. She was sitting on Dimitri's lap crying and holding on to him. "Alena are you alright sweetie?" I asked gently" "Momma I don't want you to get hurt, I know you love auntie Lissa but you could die guarding her" she cried. I brought her onto my lap and Valeriya climbed up onto Dimitri's. I thought for a split second that maybe I should tell him, Valeriya looks so peaceful sitting there on his lap. "Cause Dimitri say that you fight and are a guardian and guardians die" she cried even harder.

I looked at Dimitri and he looked at me and I felt the fire between us. I looked down and said "I pinkie promise that I will never leave you and Valeriya, I will always be here for you and I love you both very much. I think today I won't take you to school, one day off won't hurt." "YAY"! Val cheered almost punching Dimitri in the face. "Ok Alena what do you want to do today?" Dimitri asked. "Umm I want to play with mommy cause I never get to play with her" she replied. "Well mommy can play all day with you guys"

"YAY"! I got up and hugged my twin girls "Oh and mommy can Dimitri come too?" Alena sniffed and looked at me, "umm sure if it is ok with him." I looked at him and he was grinning "Yes I will come". Why was he smiling he left me for that BITCH Tasha! Val asked Alena where she wanted to go and then they ran off to decide in their clubhouse. The clubhouse was a red tent that Lissa bought them. And now It was just Dimitri and me alone. It was awkward very awkward not like before when it was comfortable. "So Rose you have lovely children, Valeriya wants to be a guardian like you. She asked me to teach her how to fight." He said "Yea they are both great and I will be the one to teach them to fight even though I did learn all my techniques from you" I can't believe I said that. "Oh Rose I've missed you" he said. "Yea I ..." I was cut off by my daughter Alena holding a bucket and shovel. "We decided to go to the park." She explained excitedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Woo hoo I'm going to the park with Dimitri oh god this should be fun. I was walking up the stairs with Valeriya and Alena beside me and Dimitri was following I felt him staring at me why was he? He should be with that Bitch Tasha! I went to the front of the house to get a light sweater for the girls.

"I am just going to see if Tasha is back" he said. Great go check on Tasha what am I thinking? "Ok girls come here and pick out a sweater you want to wear. It was June 29th but our day is night so it`s a bit chilly out. I am not going to wait for him so I went outside and buckle the twins up in my gray Cadillac Escalade. I got in the Driver's seat and Dimitri finally came in the car. The car ride was so awkward because Dimitri just stared at me and said nothing. We got to the park and the girls run to the tire swing it's their favourite so I push them both while Dimitri watched from the bench

"Dimi come here and push me! " Valeriya Demanded

"Val say Please" I explained

"PLEASSSSSSSSEE" Alena and Valeriya said in unison.

"Ok here I come "Dimitri screamed. I never thought I would ever see that in my life I guess Dimitri wanted kids more than I thought well if he stayed he could have found out that he has two children. Dimitri was pushing them and then they ran to the jungle gym and went down the slides racing my children. I went and sat down on the bench.

"Ok girls I am going to sit down with your mom." I overheard. Valeriya and Alena started making sand castles and talking to themselves.

Then I got sucked into Lissa head usually she is good at blocking me out

"That one looks great Tasha it brings out your eyes." Lissa lied it was a long aqua dress with white and rhinestones and one sleeve. It was a nice dress I admit but she didn't look good in it. "Thanks Lissa, Christian do you like it, should I buy it?" The Bitch said

"Yea that one looks nice, get it but I'm hungry so buy this one and let's get some lunch." He said nicely

"Ugh Christian you said that about all the dresses I want to look nice and I want Dimitri to like it." "Tasha relax I like this one the umm best and I bet Dimitri will love anything you're in" Christian exclaimed

"No he won't, Dimitri is different were dating but I don't think he is giving it his all but I want to be really sexy at the wedding" the bitch stated.

"Well I love that dress Tasha" Christian said

"Thanks Christian you're the best, I just think that Dimitri is regretting the offer I don't know" I had to get out of her head.

Dimitri was sitting beside me

"Rose are you ok? Is the princess ok?" he said worried

"Yes I'm fine Dimitri, and I am the only one who needs to worry about Lissa and you shouldn't ask about me." We sat there for five minutes before he spoke

"Sorry Rose but I still care about you, I know I left fast and without an explanation but it was for you"

"Umm you really hurt me Dimitri but whatever, I have more important things in my life now anyways" And I got up before he could say anything. I ran to one of the only good things about my life.

"Mommy I love you can you push on the swing please!" Valeriya said

"Yes baby I'm coming" I laughed "me too mommy come push me not Valeriya" she whined

"ok ok ill push both of you" I looked back at Dimitri and he was just looking at us, thinking always thinking. We played for a bit more then we heading back to the house to get ready for dinner with my parents. My mom Janine switched to guard my dad Abe and now there together I guess but there not married I don't know why something about my mom not believing in marriage. Oh well.

"Dimitri thanks for coming today I'm happy now."

"You're very welcome Alena."Dimitri said. I stopped the car and looked at Dimitri. Why was I always looking at him?

"Ok girls let's get ready for dinner" I said I climbed out and went around to let my children out of their seats but Dimitri already did it.

"Thanks" I mumbled. I turned away and grabbed the twin's hands.

"Ouch mommy you're hurting me" Valeriya screamed

"I'm sorry sweetie" I opened the door and went to my room without looking back. Valeriya, Alena you can go to rooms and pick out any dresses you want for dinner.

"Ok mommy" they said.

I had to talk to someone about this and I didn't want to bother Lissa and she was getting ready with Christian we were going to dinner in a nice restaurant in the middle of court called Chez Louise. So I thought I'd call Adrian. After graduation Adrian was really supported even thought I told him my babies were Dimitri's. He is a really good friend but that's all he has meet someone so I'm happy for him.

"Hello Little Dhampir what can I do for you this find evening."

"Cut the crap Adrian are you busy cause I need to talk you about everything that's happened." "No I'm not busy let me guess... Dimitri is back and you still love him but he's with Tasha." "How did you know" I said dumbfounded

"well I saw Tasha and Dimitri driving past my house to yours and I know you still love him silly dhampir."

"Well I was going to ask you for help... What should I do?"

"Well we could pretend were dating and make out on the table"

"umm no thanks Adrian that's your dream not mine" I laughed

"well tonight see how it goes with Tasha and him then we'll talk later but for right now I have to get ready, it takes a long time for someone like me to get party ready" he said in a seductive voice

"Oh Adrian I know I'll see you later, bye"

"bye little dhampir."

DPOV

We just got back from the park and the girls really like me I still can't remember where I've seen them before, oh well. I feel so bad I hurt rose now I'm stuck with Tasha and I still love my precious Roza what am I gonna do. I can't hurt Tasha and I want Rose I don't know. I didn't even realize walked into my room.

"Hey baby what's wrong you're so tense, come here I can help you out" Tasha said

"Nothing I just hope your having a good time how was the dress hunt" I said. She kissed me, oh I wish it was Rose God I can't say that I left her now I need to let go. I've been away for three years I come back and this girl still makes me weak in the knees.

"It was really good I got one sexy dress" she said

"Ohh can I see it"

"Nope, it's a surprise"

"Well I'm going in the shower to get ready"

"I can join you Dimitri if you want"

"No it's ok I'm gonna be fast anyways" I don't want to fool around with her in the same house as Roza. I wonder what she's going to be wearing."

RPOV

After my talk with Adrian, I went to Lissa's room I knocked "I need to speak with Lissa" Christian opened the door "there is no need to yell Rosie"

I glared at him "Don't call me that and I NEED TO TALK TO LISSA NOW"

"Ok ok hold your damn horses, babe our dear rose is here requesting you."

"Christian stop being a smart ass and go away we need some girl talk"

"Fine ill be down stairs with Tasha" he left giving me a wink. I think he secretly doesn't want me to be happy. "Hey Liss I wanted to know if you can talk for a minute before you get ready" I asked

"Yea Rose you can talk to me about anything your always there for me fighting or not. I am here for you" she smiled

"Liss I don't know what to do I'm scared. Should I tell him or not I'm feeling all these old emotions rushing back I still love him… I was about to tell him how I feel and about our kids at the park. Liss I need help he has no right to know." I explained then started to cry. I never cry it makes me feel so weak.

"Its ok Rose this is my entire fault if I didn't agree to let Tasha stay here then all this wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry Rose but I still kinda think he should know there his children and I think he still loves you because I was with Tasha buying her a dress for the wedding and Tasha doesn't think Dimitri loves her even if he's with her and I think it's because he still loves you." She said maybe she's right I don't know anymore

"I saw that your emotions sucked me in I pulled in like a minute but I saw that part." I said in a small voice

"Aww Rose you are the best sister come here." She hugged me

"You are too Lissa I love you and I am going to wait to tell him I still don't know what to do but I'm glad you listened to me and I think I'm going to get ready now" I said " "Anytime Rose you know I am always here for you"

I went to my room and took a shower and get ready. I was going to wear this red V neck silk top that Adrian got me and black dress pants, I looked pretty hot. I will love to see Dimitri's face Ugh what am I thinking. It was about 6:00 and we would be meeting in about an hour. So I went to the twins rooms.

"Hey girls are you ready yet" I looked over and they were in there dress up princess costumes. "Valeriya and Alena I'm sorry princesses but you cannot wear that tonight." I laughed

"Aww momma I love this dress" Val said. "Me too can I wear it please!" Alena said "Sorry but this is a big dinner party Nana and Baba are going to be there and Auntie Lissa and Uncle Chrissie." I said

"Uncle CHRISSE I want to sit beside him" Valeriya screamed

"No I wanted to" Alena Screamed back

"NO ME"

"NOOOO ME!" and they started to fight like actually fist fight I guess they are like me after all

"STOP NOW" I screamed and I pulled them apart. "You can't both sit beside him because Lissa will be and probably Tasha. So relax before both of you stay home." "Fine" they both mumbled and went their separate ways to change. They ended up wearing totally different things. Valeriya wore a pink dress with a white bow in the middle and Alena wore a baby blue shirt and a dark blue skirt. Their kids they can wear whatever they want.

We all meet downstairs in the foyer and can I say Dimitri was looking hot. He wore a black suit with a red tie. I think it was for me but I know it wasn't. Tasha wore a black pencil skirt with a green top. Whatever the dinner is for Lissa and Christian's marriage it was kind of a family and friend dinner before the big day. Lissa wore a gold shirt with black dress pants and Christian wore a black suit with a gold tie.

"Uncle Chrissie does you like my dress I pickeded out me."

"It's lovely Valeriya" The door bell rang and Adrian was there with a suit and green tie. "Hey Adrian how are you"

"I'm always good when I see you and may I say you look beautiful little dhampir. You too girls beautiful like princesses." He kissed my cheek I looked at Dimitri and he looked like he wanted to kill him Ha Dimitri

"Why thank you Adrian" Alena said

"You're such a gentlemens" Valeriya said.

"Hey Belikov long time eh" he smirked winking at me.

"Yea Lord Ivashkov" he grunted "we should leave the limo is outside.

And we are off.


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys I've finally updated today

Im so sorry:(

I just wanted to apologise for the wait I've been working a new job and not had a lot of time for writing

I hope you all like this new chapter and I promise that the next chapter is not going to be that long of a wait

Thank you all for the patience and I hope you like this chapter and keep on reading

3 you all

Mandii

P.S Richelle mead owns everyone except for Alena and Valeriya there my little creations I love those names and they are Russian :) and later I will post everyones dresses for the wedding!


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry about the wait... but heres a new chapter :)

Chapter 6

We got out of the Limo and entered this amazing restaurant in court called Chez Antonio I love Italian food. The restaurant was hugh and had two levels. The colour schemes were dark red and black typical moroi colours. The twins were really excited. They love italian food, pizza and pasta.

"Mommy instead of sitting beside Uncle Christian can I sit be side Dimitri Please?" Alena asked while tugging my pants

"Umm I don't know baby he will probably want to sit beside Tasha" I whispered

"I think it could be fine, Rose" His husky voice said his voice makes me melt. His black suit jacket fit him so good. Stop rose I mentally scold myself. Oh god I need to stop thinking about him. I agreed

"Ok Alena" I think Alena really likes Dimitri, Both of them do... this could be bad when he leaves and our lives can go back to normal. But it shouldn't effect anything...I hope. we got up to the door and Dimitri held it open for us. I just look down all the feelings are rushing back.

"Hi we have a table reserved for 10 pleases" Lissa said

"What is the persons name" This moroi guy said.

"It is under Mr. Mazur" Lissa stated

"Right this way Princess" He said

We went to the table and say my mom and dad.

"Nana, Baba" Both of the girls yelled

"Hi darlings you ladies look so cute tonight" My mother cooed

"Momma Nana called me lady te hehe" Valeriya giggled

"Yes my little büyük kızları" Abe said

"Baba I miss you" Alena said

"Yea Baba" Valeriya said

"Aww Kizlari I miss you too and I have a little present for the both of you" Abe said loudly

"What is it, what is it!" They both exclaimed

"Girls stop he will give it you after dinner!" I shouted everyone was looking Oh well Im Rose Hathaway haha. Dimitri glanced over from where he was tucking in Tasha. I looked away and sat the girls down.

"Hi mom, hey dad, how are you?"

"Oh we are good we are going to be announcing something later on in the evening." My dad said while kissing me on the cheek. Oo I wonder what maybe she's prego haha I hope not my life finally settled down...I think.

"Oh why don't we all have a seat" Christian said. I sat beside Adrian and on my other side was Valeriya then Alena, Dimitri, The Bitch Tasha, Christian, Lissa, Janine and finally Abe. We all ordered, I ordered the chicken parmesan, the girls had spaghetti and meatballs.

"So how is the wedding planning going on?" My mom asked

"It's really fantastic I can't wait to finally marry Christian" she turned to kiss him

"Yea everything is finally just the way Lissa wants it, I mean us" He laughed. They chatted about the wedding basically the whole time I was looking at Alena and she was whispering to Dimitri about something I would have to find out later.

"So Rose how is the girls in school, Lissa told me yesterday a lot about the girls" Tasha glared

"Yes well the are in Daycare and there teacher is wonderful Ms. Taylor and she said they are gifted for there age and that they should skip a grade or what ever but yea I'm considering it" and I kissed Valeriya and Alena on their head. They are just the best little angles.

"Oh well that's lovely, you two are so cute I want to start a family soon" and she looked at Dimitri.

What the hell this cant happen first he leaves Oh I need to get out of here "Umm I will be right back" I said and went to the bathroom.

I knew he liked her and I heard the door open

"Rose are you ok" a familiar voice said

"Yes Lissa I'm fine just needed some air and needed to be away from Tasha I mean she just had to say it."

"You know she doesn't know about you too so she"

"Lissa you can't be siding with her" I interrupted

"I'm not I just want to tell you that" "Ok well lets go back before someone says something." "Ok and Rose you look hot tonight"

We came back to the table and everyone was looking at us I decided to say something to make it less tense.

"I umm thought I forgot my phone in the limo but it was in my purse" Dimitri looked up and I knew he saw the hurt and lies in my eyes. That is why we are meant to be together he just gets me. I sat back down.

"So since everyone is back we would like to say a few words" my mom announced and Abe stood up beside her.

"Janine and I are going to be travelling the world together after your wedding and as a gift Lissa and Christian we would like you to come with us to our first stop Russia and Rose you and the girls are welcome to come as well." He said

"wow that is a great gift thank you so much Abe and you too Janine." Lissa thanked

"No problem you and your family god bless them have always took care of Rose so don't worry about anything I love you as if you were my own daughter" she said while smiling at me.

Wow I cant believe this Russia sweet Ive always wanted to go there and the girls will love it. And I thought it was weird how my mom acted I think Abe makes her less Bitchy ahah. We ended off the night by having desert I had a piece of chocolate mouse cake yummy. Valeriya and Alena had vanilla ice cream with strawberry sauce and were out like a light within minuets...it is past their bed time. I carried both of them into the limo and it was a quite and awkward ride back to the house. I could not even look at Dimitri and Tasha those words haunted me I want to start a family soon. I don't even want to do this anymore Tasha won... I don't need to fight for him.

Thanks for reading Mandii:) Let me know what you think !


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When we got back to the house and the girls were passed out as I would assume. I picked up Alena first and asked Christian "Can you take Valeriya in please" Dimitri said "I will rose" before Christian could even answer "sure" I grumbled I have had enough of tonight with everyone. We got them in their bed and Dimitri turned to me "Rose, Tasha did not mean..." I cut him off "Dimitri its fine were living different lives now I guess I'll see you in the morning night..." I turned around and left swiftly. "OK" he said.

What a restless night I tossed and turned all night just thinking about everything , Should I tell him or not, Maybe he will just be with me after and ill finally get the family I wanted or he will be pissed off and just leave again with Tasha so many options that could happen. Well time to get up. I walked to my closet a picked out a white tee that showed my cleavage and army green capris with a brown belt its sexy without trying. only 13 days till the wedding I can do that without my emotions eating me up right ! Today Im going with lissa to check on the banquet hall for the wedding to set up seating plans. I am bring the girls along too they always like it when I spend time with them all day. I stepped out of my room and went to wake up the girls and tell them about our day. I walked in and they were already up playing with their stuff animals. Alena has a white rabbit with a dress with watermelons on it thats her favourite stuffy and Valeriya has a purple teddy bear with a pink bow on it and she has had that since the day she was born Lissa gave it to her.

"Val , Alena today we are going to the place where Lissa is getting married would you like to go?"

"Yess please", They both chimed

"Then pick out some outfits fast and meet me in the kitchen after ok"

"Ok momma" Alena Valeriya is in the closet already maybe she took after Lissa. I went to the kitchen and guess who's there ...Tasha eating an apple

"Good Morning rose" Tasha said

"Morning Tasha sleep well" I said inside it was sarcastic

"Yes I did , what are you up to today?"

"Nothing too much going to the banquet hall do make some seating plans with Lis"

"Okay sounds cool Im just going to do some shopping around court"

"Cool, Have fun" Like I asked you what you are doing... god

"MOM IM HUNGY" Val screamed she dressed in a purple long sleeve and orange tights

"Val people are sleeping tone it down please" Alena walked in she wore blue jeans and a green top "Come eat heres your cereal and a banana" Lissa came down and greeted me

"Good morning crew ready for some wedding plans" Lissa was excited I can feel it

"Yes we are Liss we leaving soon?"

"Yea Im just gonna grab my purse" So after everyone ate breakfast we all got in the car and off we were to the hall.

The hall is huge it will defiantly fit five hundred people. Thirty foot ceilings and walls covered in Lissa's colours already brown, blue and white. We walked in and I could hear my heels clicking the ground.

"Alright I have a white board and some markers lets get to work"

"Yaya colring time" The girls screamed

"No its for our work writing peoples names around tables" Liss bend down and said

"aww man shucks" val said

I laughed so hard "where did you learn that"

"from scholl our friend Ryan said it" Alena explained

"Well anyways, The head table is the girls, you and Tasha as well as Christian and I" Liss said

"Aww really you have to put Tasha at the same table.. C'mon Liss"

"She is going to be Christians best women really he doesn't really have a best friend or family no arguing.."

"Alright" After hours of writing and erasing peoples names we were finally done. We drove home and I made dinner for the girls. I made spaghetti and meatballs they ate it all up good appetites. They went to play and I went down for a work out.

I walked into the gym and Dimitri was running on the treadmill he was listening to music so he didn't notice I walked in. I snuck up behind him crouching low and went in for the pounce. As soon as I grabbed his leg he spun me around and I was flat on my ass with him over top of me. We laughed for a minute.

"I cant even scare you ahaha"

He bend down as if he was going to kiss me and I got up fast , I cant let this happen Ill be ten times hurt when he leaves next week.

"I just came to get a work out in , its a nice gym you made sorry I didn't ask" he said

"Its okay I only use it most of the time , want a workout buddy maybe we can spar like old times" Maybe I shouldn't have said that

"Yea and maybe you can beat me you've been working hard as a guardian I've heard some good things." He stated

"Oh Ill beat you alright ahaha" I giggled

We worked out for a bit then sparred it was just like old times felt so comfortabe, It was like when we were at the school gym only he looked to me as an equal and not a student anymore...Thats all I wanted and now he's doing it after I lost him but he is so sexy and a god still! Oh man I should tell him but maybe when he leaves and ill tell him theres nothing you can do to help raise them. Yea thats good.

"Great workout its good to spar someone then just punching bags and dummies" I said

"Yea Roza you have really impressed me pinning me down" He said with that accent I can detect

"Dimitri i'm not Roza ...anymore , please stop" I politely asked

"Sorry old habits" He shrugged then he turned and went up stairs.

Well that wasn't so bad

DIMITRI POV

Well I'm board today Ill explore the house since Tasha is shopping with Christian. I went down stairs to the basement and walk through a glass door and saw a huge gym with all the equipment. Must be Roses well might as well get a workout in. I ran upstairs and grabbed some shorts and a white shirt. Can back down and went on the treadmill to get warmed up. I was on for 45 mins listening to some Foo fighters when someone grabbed me. Im a guardian ill mess this person up I flipped the person I looked down and it was Roza. We were laughing "I cant even scare you ahaha" her sweet voice said I bent down a little bit god I wish I could kiss her maybe.. then she slipped out of my grasp

"I just came to get a work out in , its a nice gym you made sorry I didn't ask"

"Its okay I only use it most of the time , want a workout buddy maybe we can spar like old times" Yea will spar then Ill get my second chance to get a kiss in..maybe.

"Yea and maybe you can beat me you've been working hard as a guardian I've heard some good things." I stated I have to get her going

"Oh Ill beat you all right ahaha" she giggled her sweet laugh. Maybe she will beat me

We sparred and all I could think about was kissing her shes so beautiful she was wearing a white tee and I could almost see everything and army pants ohh she looked good. She pinned me a couple of times I couldn't believe it , I guess I taugh her well.

"Great workout its good to spar someone then just punching bags and dummies" she said

"Yea Roza you have really impressed me pinning me down" feels good calling her that

"Dimitri i'm not Roza ...anymore , please stop" she broke my heart now

"Sorry old habits" I had to shrug it off. Oh how I miss her I have some thinking to do. I just got up and went to have a shower.

I walked into my room and found Tasha. She just got out of the shower, had her towel wrapped around her head and wearing a purple robe. I was just about to go to the shower but she stopped me.

"Dimitri I think we need to talk" she said

"Okay" I replied and sat down on the bed.

"Dimitri I want to have a baby I'm getting older and I think we should try. I know you love someone else but now she has kids and she's basically a Blood whore. Its time for you to love me back now I've waited long enough." She put her hands on her hips and looked really pissed off but I am more pissed off. How could she even say that ! I left that women for this... I don't even love Tasha and I never will Im just gonna say that!

"How dare you Tasha I gave up rose for you.. Do you even know how I feel" She was going to say something but I cut in.

"You don't know what it's like for me she had kids with someone else." I said in a small voice.

"Dimka so show her up.. make her jealous..she just a stupid blood who.." she suggested but I didn't care how dare she call rose a blood whore! that did it Im loosing control.

"NO TASHA... HOW DARE YOU CALL ROSE A BLOOD WHORE , I DONT LOVE YOU AND I NEVER WILL STOP TRYING!" I screamed She started to cry oh thats not what I want either but she did this to her self

"I can't do this anymore, I don't know why I even accepted I though I was protecting Rose or something...Im sorry Natasha .. I have to do what is right" I stated

"No Dimka we are meant to be please we can work it out I LOVE YOU!" I could barley understand she was crying so hard.

"No Tash I'm sorry its over ill find a new charge or tell Rose if she will even take me back"

"NOOO Dimitri NOO its not over I wont loss you" She was mad and made a fireball in her hand uhh ohhh I ducked and ran out of the room then the house.


End file.
